This invention relates to a structure of retaining cut-processed components and to a method of cleaning cut-processed components. More specifically, this invention relates to a structure of retaining cut-processed components such as electronic components, a method of manufacturing the same, a tray for housing cut-processed components, and a method of cleaning cut-processed components.
Cut-processed components are manufactured in various technical fields. Cut-processed components include various finished products and intermediate products, which are typically piezoelectric devices provided with piezoelectric/electrostrictive elements, electronic components such as chip capacitors, cut-processed products showing magnetic performances, products which exert strong absorption, and micro components having large surface areas relative to volumes, for example. In general, these cut-processed components are formed by cutting a base material with a dicer, a wire saw, or the like. The cut-processed components are housed orderly in a housing tray, for example, by hands of an operator one by one, or housed orderly in the housing tray by using a part feeder.